Temple of Ro-kan
Monks The Masters The most powerful protectors of temple are the Masters. * Master Akari (11) - a swift tanuki, whose speed and evasiveness make him hard to pin. * Master Ekusa (11) - the meditative master, his presence provides his warband incredible synergy. * Master Enos (11) - the "ki-killer", sole keeper of a forbidden and fatal martial technique. * Master Po (12) - the martial buddha who uses his rotund form to deliver explosive strikes. The Students * Aiko (4) - Monk of Blessing; this child helps her allies by granting them the powers of the elementals. ** The Guardian (7) - A powerful Gorilla who obey the orders of the Child Monk Aiko. * Hotaru (6) - Monk of Flame; the 'firefly' whose uses her Ki to ignites the air and burn her targets. * Kenko (9) - Monk of Stone; explosively powerful, able to tense his muscles to deal or ignore injury. * Kira (6) - * Koji (5) - Monk of Monkeys; Koji leads and helps his pack of primates take enemies down. ** ''Koji's Pack'''' (1**) ''- a monkey trio who aid their 'alpha' (Koji) and tie up enemies in mischief. * Riku (8) - Monk of Water; able to form a wave from the air itself and use it to wash foes away. * Seiji (7) - Monk of Wood; this apprentice uses nature to entangle his foes and heal his wounds. * Suchiro (10) - Monk of Iron; the most powerful students - stubborn to fall, strong in his strike. * The Grey Pilgrim (10) - A Seishin na Goei who wields the power of lightning through her bisento. * Tsutsumi (7) - Monk of Music; a musician whose tunes can inspire allies or distract enemies. * Yuuki (8) - Monk of Light; swift as a breeze, savage as a huricane * Yumi (9) - Monk of Air; her agility and grace discourage enemies ranged attacks at her and her allies. Peasants * Atsuko - A somewhat cowardly rice farmer who helps his allies recover from injury and affliction * Hisao - A wise old farmer who inspires others to act, be their best, and overcome affliction * Kaito - A field worker who breaks the land in preparation of dealing with his foes * Kintaru - A keen eyed wanderer who helps his allies avoid ambushes * Rokan Fishermen (*) - Nimble workers who strike their enemies at range with their fishing lures * Rokan Rice Farmer (*) - Supportive farmers, eager to aid and protect the Monks of the temple Kami * Minor Kami of Air - An incredibly swift elemental who shoves models around with powerful air bursts * Minor Kami of Earth - A brutish, and regenerative elemental that armors its allies in animate stone * Minor Kami of Fire - A swift and savage elemental that seeks foes to incinerate * Minor Kami of Water - A sluggish force that slows enemies and heals its allies Allies * Ashinaga Tenaga (8) - An odd (pair of) Yokai who inspire the Ro-Kan Peasants act with greater efficiency * Kawa No Rojin (8) - A powerful Buffalo who bring good fortune to its allies - especially the Peasants. * Kitsune (9) - A shapechanging Yoki, able to move as a nimble fox, or fight with flurry of blades as a female * Kyuubi (10) - A male Kitsune. Unable to change form but savagely vicious; especially against magic users * Oki Shisa (11) - A sizable stone lion that uses the Ki of its allies to deal incredible injury * Shisa (10) - A pair of animated guardian statues with a symbiotic link. Devoted to defend the Temple. * Sojobo (13) - A tengu monk warrior